


Old Flame

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy watches Dru and Spike's interaction in "Crush". To add to the confusion, Spike and Buffy are together.





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

"I'm not your friend, Spike. Leave me alone. Understand?"  
Spike shook his head, and chased the retreating Slayer, grabbing her arm, when he caught up.  
"Would it kill you to thank me once in a while? You were in trouble. I helped."  
Buffy looked down at his hand on her arm, and at his face. Her icy stare made him move his hand away and she carried on walking.  
"Stay away, Spike. I haven't been able to understand what you get out of helping me, so don't. Don't help. I survived before you showed up, I can survive now."  
Spike hid the pain that he felt behind a glare at the back of her head, and shouted after her.   
"You've got a bloody death wish. You were going to be dinner. Don't come crawling back, when you bloody need something, alright?"

Buffy turned around and glared.  
"Yeah, well you stay away from me too"  
Spike shrugged  
"Just fine by me."  
Buffy mimicked his shrug.   
"So go away then"  
Spike laughed  
"I bloody live here."  
Buffy looked around her and sniffed  
"I'll just go then."  
"You just do that."  
The fighting pair glared at each other, before storming off in opposite directions. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Spike. Oh, I hate that man. Always...there. Spike in my face constantly. With his stupid coat, and stupid hair. And stupid eyes. Who has eyes THAT blue? Nobody. He's nobody. Spike. Spike. Stupid Spike. With his stupid coat. Did I already say that? Well, it is stupid. He should take it off.

In fact, next time I see him I WILL take it off. And then I'll burn it.   
Okay, maybe I'll wear it, and he'll just have to walk around without it.   
He's got good arms. He should show them off a bit more.   
He'd be okay if he didn't get in my way all the time. He says he's helping. But he's just a distraction. Standing there, all cute and stuff. It's hard to do my job.

Cute. I just called Spike cute. And I can't get rid of ink.  
So he's a hotty. That's it. Angel was a hotty when he was evil. Doesn't mean I want to sleep with him.   
I don't want to sleep with Spike. At all.   
Going to sleep now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Spike. I need your he....Oh, Harmony."  
The blonde vampiress wore only a filmy slip, and Buffy raised a slightly jealous eyebrow.  
Harmony cocked her head at Buffy.  
"What do you want?"  
Buffy stammered  
"Is Spike here?"  
Harmony raised an eyebrow.  
"My little blondie bear is busy."  
"Oh. Well, tell him I...no. I'll just be going."  
Buffy turned to walk away, when she heard a voice, from under her feet.  
"Harm! Who's there?"  
The blonde vampiress shouted back down into the lower level of the crypt.  
"Nobody."  
A shock of bleach blonde hair popped out from the trapdoor.  
Spike stepped out, and Buffy tried hard not to stare at his bare chest.  
"Oh, that kind of busy."  
Spike waved his hand at the girl clinging to his arm  
"Harm. Go put some bloody clothes on."  
Spike watched her scurry down the ladder, and out of sight. He turned back to Buffy sheepishly.  
"Sorry about that. What's going on?"  
Buffy smiled weakly.   
"Nothing. I could have used an extra hand with a polgara demon, but you know what, you stay... Stay and do whatever you were doing with the eternal airhead."

Buffy shot him one final angry look before walking, almost running out of the crypt.  
Spike caught up with her minutes later, and held onto her arm tightly, to prevent her running away.  
"What was that about?"  
Buffy turned to him, a weak smile holding in tears.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know Harmony was there."  
Spike tilted his head  
"She's just picking up a few things she left..."  
Buffy laughed bitterly  
"And her clothes fell off in the process... Oh, and your shirt slipped off."  
Spike shook his head, amazed  
"So what? You want to give me hell about this? It's not like I owe you an explanation"  
Spike looked directly at her face, and raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
Buffy nodded  
"You do owe me an explanation. I can't believe you. I turn my back for 5 minutes and you've jumped into bed with the walking, talking, biting barbie doll."  
Spike shook his head in disbelief.  
"Yeah? Well, how about you and hospital boy?"   
Buffy threw her arms up  
"Ben is my friend. He's not walking around my house with no shirt on."  
Spike scoffed  
"I don't even get why were having this conversation. What the sodding hell has it got to do with you who I spend my time with?"  
Buffy looked at the grass beneath her feet.  
"I just think you could do better."  
Spike shook his head  
"You don't understand, pet. I've been trying to, but the better option isn't interested, cos the better option keeps telling me that they don't need me."  
Buffy looked up at him  
"Maybe you don't know the better option as well as you think you do then."  
Buffy grabbed him roughly by the neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
He responded with curiosity, and put his hand to her hair, to pull her as close as he could.  
Buffy finally had to breathe, and she pulled away reluctantly.  
She grinned a little, and blinked  
"Wow."  
Spike nodded, himself a little stunned  
"Yeah."  
Buffy shook her head, and linked hands with the still very stunned vampire.  
"So this polgara demon..."

\-------------------------------------

Buffy kicked open the door of Spike's crypt, as she rifled through a brown paper bag  
"Spike. I got you some more blood. Noticed you were running short."  
Buffy looked up when he didn't answer.   
"Spike?"  
Buffy froze as she heard a familiar English voice  
"I trust eyes and heart alone. And do you know what mine are singing out now?"

Buffy shifted slightly, her movements becoming stealthy, as she moved around the crypt.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Drusilla, whispering into Spike's ear.

"You're a killer. Born to slash and bash and bleed like beautiful poetry. No little tinkertoy ever could stop you from flowing."  
Buffy held her breath, waiting for a response from her lover.  
She didn't notice him spot her out of the corner of his eye.  
He gazed adoringly at Drusilla, and then hung his head.

"Yeah... But, the pain, love, you don't understand, it's searing, blinding..."  
Buffy watched on, mortified by the recent exchange.  
"All in your head. I can see it. Little bit of plastic spiderwebbing out nasty blue shocks and every one, is a lie. Electricity lies, Spike. It tells you you're not a bad dog. But you are."  
Spike lifted his head, and his true demonic visage came to the surface.

Buffy gasped, and choked back a sob, as Drusilla reached up to stroke Spike's face  
"And there you are...My darling, deadly boy."  
Buffy covered her eyes as Spike kissed Drusilla passionately.  
Taking her hands away, she slid back into the shadows, as the newly reunited couple walked past her.  
"My jacket, Dru."  
A few seconds later, Spike came back, and whispered into Buffy's ear  
"Get out of here. I'm dealing with Dru"  
Buffy choked back another sob, as the vampiress led Spike away from the crypt.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Giles. Drusilla's back. I think she's responsible for the deaths on the train"  
The watcher looked up from his book.  
"That would explain the particularly gruesome nature of it. Has uh, Spike seen her?"  
Buffy lowered her head  
"We have to kill her"  
Giles cocked his head curiously at the Slayer  
"Have you told Spike?"  
Buffy shook her head

"I'm pretty sure Spike knows she's back."  
Giles stood up, and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I have to kill them."  
Giles nodded, and then shook his head  
"Them?"  
Buffy looked up  
"Drusilla and Spike."  
Giles looked confused

"Buffy? I thought you and Spike were umm, together"  
"Yeah, well things change."  
Giles picked up a crossbow form his weapons chest.  
"Absolutely. I'm sorry. Where are they?"  
Buffy shook her head, and took the crossbow from his hands  
"No. I do this alone. I just came to tell you what is going on."  
Buffy turned and walked out of the door, leaving a worried Giles behind

\------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy walked into Spike's crypt, and hid in the lower level.  
The sound of two voices alerted Buffy they had returned, and she slinked back further into the shadow.  
As Drusilla went off on a dreamy insane rant, Spike stepped down the ladder, and peered into the darkness  
"Buffy?"  
A hand grabbed him by the neck, and Buffy pressed a stake to his chest.  
"What the bloody hell?"  
Buffy pressed the stake a little harder  
"I hate you, Spike."

The Slayer lifted her hand, and it came whistling down to his chest.  
His quick reflexes caught it in time, and he spun to face the blonde.  
"Soddin' hell! Slayer, what's wrong with you?"  
Buffy glared at Spike  
"You bastard. I hate you. I can't believe I trusted you."  
The blonde vampire caught her fists as she attempted to pound his chest.

"You do realise I just spent three hours trying to stop Dru feeding on every single person who came her way? I don't need this."  
Buffy stopped squirming and looked at him.  
"Oh yeah. I bet."  
Spike nodded slowly, before the realisation hit him. He began to laugh, much to Buffy's annoyance  
"You think this is funny? You're about to be dust"  
Spike raised an amused eyebrow

"I had to go along with Dru's plans, so my Slayer could come in and kill her."  
Buffy looked, skeptically at Spike  
"Really?" Buffy put a hand to her mouth when she understood what his "dealing with Dru" comment meant.

"Oh Spike. I'm sorry. I thought you were going to leave me."  
Spike shrugged  
"Not bloody likely. All the time I was with her, I was realising just how much I didn't love her anymore. Cos I love you. So play along..."  
"My William. Are you down here? Mommy wants to play."

Buffy slinked back into the shadows, as Dru climbed down the ladder.  
"Yeah Dru. Down here."  
The vampiress dusted herself off, and made her way to a table in the corner.   
"What's this, Spike?"  
Spike froze as Dru got closer to the table, and picked up a framed picture of Buffy.  
"Pretty Slayer."  
Dru held it out to Spike  
"Smash the Slayer for princess."

Spike glanced at the shadow's which covered Buffy, then took the photo.  
"Yeah, I'll smash her, Dru."  
He took the picture out of the frame and slid it into his duster pocket. Buffy smiled as Spike smashed the frame down onto the head of the vampiress. Dru staggered backwards and Buffy caught her as she fell.

"Dru, seeing as you made the man I love happy for a century, you get two options. I stake you now, or you leave Sunnydale. What's it going to be?"  
Dru looked at Spike, who cocked his head  
The vampiress frowned  
"The family is broken, William"  
Buffy pushed Drusilla, and she scurried away.

The Slayer threw her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him.  
"Sorry, I doubted you."  
Spike raised his head and her hazel eyes met his now yellow ones.  
Buffy recoiled in horror  
"S-s-spike?"  
His vamp face was replaced by his human face, and he grinned  
"Just playing..." 

The End


End file.
